


Camelot

by LavenderAndSnow



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderAndSnow/pseuds/LavenderAndSnow
Summary: A short reflection on Ryan Fletcher-the kiss, the reunion, the last visit.





	Camelot

_The Kiss_

He was drinking alone in that busy bar. The typical Friday night party crowd made him feel invisible, in a good way. He needed not to be seen, especially with his frustration.

He hated that he helped Nikita. He didn’t regret doing the right thing, but this—still not understanding what has been going on and Nikita bossing him around, he hated this. After all he was just an analyst who was too curious and too persistent and too used to not being seen.

Damn. This could be the beginning of hell.

And there she was—waltzing in with that smile on her face like running for their lives dodging bullets in Chile was just another bad dream.

What now?

“Drinking alone?” The dark-haired woman asked the obvious question. With great amusement.

He chugged the scotch and started to ramble.

He felt used, and he was hurt. He turned to the only way he knew to deal with it—he said it. But before he could finish, the dark-haired woman leaned in and kissed him. He sensed the heat and the comfort from her lips and smelled her perfume from her pulse—bergamot, rose, and a hint of vanilla.

Then he opened his eyes and saw the amusement on her face—she wasn’t even hiding it. Damn.

The analyst was not sure how to analyze this.

_The Reunion _

Ryan saw her across from the old warehouse—hair tied up, gun in hand, face with worrisome. This couldn’t have been easy for her. Amanda wanted Percy and Nikita agreed to trade Percy for him. Why? Having Percy means she could end this and taking him back, however, was just taking him back.

He walked towards her and she almost jumped into his arms. Damn. He could get used to this.

She touched the scars on his neck with care and Ryan thought all the torture he endured inside of Amanda’s evil lab might just be worth it.

Ryan wrapped his arms tightly around her. He really wanted to kiss her.

_The Last Visit_

Nikita’s world crashed when she heard the news of Ryan Fletcher throwing himself out of the window. She thought all these were over. She thought all of them finally have the happy ending they all deserve. Seeing Ryan covered in the blood shattered her almost healed heart.

He saw her face—tears running down her face as she tried to focus on his last words.

Oh. There was so much he wanted to tell her. So much words, so little time he had left.

He tried to raise his hand to touch her one more time. But he couldn’t anymore.

As he was telling her everything he could remember about Amanda’s plan, he saw her face starting to blur in front of his eyes and he could barely hear her voice.

Is this what death must feel like? It wasn’t as difficult as he thought.

He felt like he was walking towards the river next to his childhood home, the place he sought comfort when he wanted to be alone.

The river water was shiny and cold. He stepped inside in the river.

As he walked towards the center the river immersed more and more of his body. At some point he felt difficult to breath. He knew the must keep going.

One, two, three. Don’t be afraid.

(the end.)

**Author's Note:**

> He is one of my favorite tv characters and I wish the show could give him an actual back story he deserves.   
Originally posted on fanfiction.


End file.
